


Time ~ A Draco Malfoy Love Story

by JustAThoughtfulAngel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Pining Draco Malfoy, Redeemed Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAThoughtfulAngel/pseuds/JustAThoughtfulAngel
Summary: Years ago, Draco left with his family during the war. Amara Grimaldi, his girlfriend and the love of his life, hasn't seen him since. When he finds her again, he finds something he never expected.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Kudos: 18





	Time ~ A Draco Malfoy Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy my Draco Malfoy oneshot :) 
> 
> Word count - 4,396 words
> 
> If you see '***', it indicates a change of scene. Italicized words reference a past moment/memory.

One year, seven months, and twelve days. It had been that long since Draco had seen the love of his life. He didn’t want to approach her until his name was cleared. He had subjected her to enough pain and suffering. For him, she’d take anything the world threw at them with a smile. She’d be there to wipe his tears, the tears he’d only let fall in her presence. She’d hold him through the nightmares, somehow saying exactly what he needed to hear. He had been wrong to avoid her, but he needed to for her safety. Until today. Today, he would find her again.

***

Time had been cruel in its passing. Amara stared out of her bedroom window, looking at the bright rising sun unflinchingly. A long time ago, the rising sun had symbolized hope for her. The thought of a wonderful new day kept her going. Now, she had something else in her life to do so. An owl flew to her window, which she opened quickly. It dropped the Daily Prophet to her bedside table and left urgently, having many more newspapers to deliver today. Amara made her way to her angel’s bedroom and picked up her gurgling baby boy. It had been ten months since she found a renewed will to live. She now lived for her miracle of life, Scorpius Draco Malfoy. As she held her sleepy child to her chest, she felt revived. Every time she looked into Scorpius’s enchanting eyes, she found solace. 

It was all too easy to imagine the same eyes looking at her, filled with pain and not this joy. Those eyes she hadn’t seen in one year, seven months, and twelve days. The day he walked away from her. She knew she couldn’t find it in herself to love another, but she had also begun to give up hope that Draco would return to her. Scorpius babbled for his mother’s attention and her face immediately lit up with a smile. “Yes, darling? Oh I know, you wanna have something nummy now, huh?” At his excited squeal, Amara felt her heart melt and quickly got herself and her son ready. As he ate his breakfast (mashed bananas with peanut butter) and she ate hers, her eyes drifted over the Daily Prophet. One headline caught her attention, and she felt her heart stop for a few seconds. 

On the front cover, Draco and his mother were shown leaving the Ministry of Magic. **“Draco Malfoy & mother Narcissa Malfoy cleared of all charges. Lucius Malfoy given Dementor’s Kiss.”** A similar headline had been published at the beginning of their 6th year… when Draco’s father had been sent to Azkaban. For the first time in such a long time, Amara could remember Draco fondly, and a bright smile graced her face. She knew of his true innocence, and now the entirety of the Wizarding World would as well. 

Scorpius was a rather intelligent child, and his mother’s smile made him coo happily. The sound once again broke Amara from her thoughts and she cleaned him up, showering him in kisses. “How about we go out today, huh? Does that sound good angel?” Scorpius reached for his mamma who scooped him into her arms and got his bag ready. Stepping into their fireplace, Amara brought her baby boy’s face into her chest, gently wrapping a shawl around them to avoid any soot entering his system. Her voice rang loud and clear as the Floo Powder fell from her fingers. “HOGSMEADE VILLAGE!”

***

Draco found himself in the Three Broomsticks alone. He had no idea where to begin looking for his Amara. He knew she was alive and safe somewhere, as her name never appeared on the list of the deceased. Her father’s name had, however; Draco hated that he hadn’t been there to support her through that. 

He had no idea what to say even if he happened to find her. He used to be able to spill his soul to her, and now he hadn’t even the semblance of a start. Without her, he was nothing. Seeing his reflection in her eyes made him believe he was real. It made him recognize his worth. She was his human Patronus; she fought away the darkness with just her presence. 

What had time done to them? What had time done to her? Was she happy with someone else now? He wouldn’t blame her if she was. She deserved happiness. If he could, he’d give her every happiness ever destined for him and connect himself to her pains forever. A memory struck his mind suddenly. She had once said the same words to him…

_He held her hand silently as she healed from a spell meant for him. Draco wanted to slice Potter apart just as his spell had sliced his girl. His heart broke when he thought he almost lost her. The task he had to do was never far from his mind, but he couldn’t bring himself to leave her._

_Hours passed, and Draco couldn’t sleep for the fear of someone pulling him away from Amara. She needed him by her side. No. She didn’t need him. HE needed her. He’d always need her. She was strong enough to live a happy life without him. She would be safer without him, at least until Potter defeated the Dark Lord. What surprised him every moment was that she CHOSE him. She chose him every day. She loved him for who he was inside, not the monster he was forced to become. A silent tear rolled down Draco’s cheek. He was selfish for keeping her with him; she bravely ignored the danger he put her in._

_As his tear fell onto Amara’s hand, she stirred gently, groaning in pain. The sound put Draco on alert and he immediately brushed her hair away from her face soothingly. “You’re alright darling, you’re okay.” Her warm brown eyes opened, somehow still shining with love for him despite the pain she was in. “You’re okay…” She echoed Draco’s words, happy that he was unharmed and safe. Her voice was hoarse and quiet. After wiping his eyes quickly, Draco poured her water and got her to drink some, tenderly cradling her head in his arm._

_“Amara… why would you do that? What if I lost you?” She was silent for a minute, and Draco absorbed even those seconds in her presence. He’d never go far from her again, not if he could help it. She smiled as much as she could and reached to hold Draco’s face in her hands. Her words were so powerful; he nearly fell to his knees in front of her. “If I could, I’d give every happiness ever destined for me to you and connect myself to your pains forever. I love you Draco. I love you with everything I have.”_

_His heart was overwhelmed with emotion and some of it spilled from his eyes. He pressed his lips to hers softly, not wanting to cause her any more pain. “I love you so much. You’re the one who deserves no pain Amara. I’m sorry…. I’m so sorry. I wish I-” Amara gently put her hand on his lips, kissing his forehead lovingly. “Shh… none of this is your fault. Everything will be fine one day. We’ll be together. Nothing else will matter.”_

Draco closed his eyes, fighting the tears welling in them. The love she had for him was all-consuming. The love he had for her could make it impossible for him to think of anything else. If he could see her here, he wouldn’t know how to make her believe that being hers forever was his deepest desire. He walked away with his family like a coward. The sparkling chocolate eyes that he adored were filled with pain the last time he saw them. He needed to find the one they belonged to again and fill them with happiness again. No matter how broken he was, he would do it. For her.

***

Amara was seated in front of the fireplace in The Turning Page, a bookshop she began once she left Hogwarts. Unlike a few in her year, she had completed her education entirely. Within a year, Amara managed to take a run-down, decrepit building in Hogsmeade and turn it into a booming business. Hogwarts students and other customers could find stationery, muggle novels, school books, and even a hot drink on their trips from the school. Her son was napping peacefully in the back of the store and she could hear when he woke up. 

The cappuccino she held warmed her hands as she took a slow sip. The flames from the crackling hearth in front of her soothed her, bringing her mind to a night she would never forget…

_Amara sighed as she allowed herself to relax in Draco’s arms. They knew the war was coming and it was coming soon. “When this is all over, I’m going to keep you with me forever.” Draco looked down at Amara with pure determination in his eyes. He held her as if she was the most precious thing to him, which she was without a doubt. She smiled and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, which Draco responded to instantly._

_Most of their kisses were soft and tender, but this was different. This kiss embodied every fear they had, every hesitation, every hope for the future, and every ounce of love they had for each other. Neither wanted to pull away. Neither wanted this night to be their last together, but what if it was? They never discussed the war harming either of them. The thought itself was too painful._

_Draco gently straightened Amara and pulled her to his lap, never breaking their kiss. It was quickly becoming fervent, eager, and something much more than one simple kiss. Amara wrapped her legs around Draco, needing him to be much much closer to her. When they finally pulled away from each other, their labored breaths melded into one and their eyes looked deeply into the others._

_For a few moments, they stayed this way. Draco’s face found itself nuzzling into Amara’s neck and her fingers made their way to his soft, gorgeous locks, soothing both him and herself. “Amara…” Draco looked at her with such intensity in his eyes that Amara almost melted under his gaze. “Yes?” His hand came to rest on her cheek and she instinctively turned to kiss his palm as she always did. “I want to make love you right now. I want to feel you until I can’t tell where I start and where you begin.”_

_Amara’s breath hitched in her throat. Draco knew that she had never been with anyone before and he had never ever pushed her. He wasn’t pushing her right now either. She knew that if she refused, he would go back to holding her with no complaints. He would wait forever for her. The difference was she no longer wanted to wait. If something happened to either of them and she wasn’t his in every way possible… the thought was unfathomable. “I’m ready.”_

_Draco froze for a second and pressed a hesitant kiss to her lips. “You’re sure? I didn’t mean to pressure you, sweetheart, I-” As she usually did, Amara had to shush his apologetic rants. She kissed him softly, pouring everything she had into the kiss. “I’m sure. I love you.”_

That night, two days before she last saw him, Amara gave herself to the love of her life entirely. She was his in every way possible: heart, mind, and soul. It was absolutely perfect, and Amara wouldn’t have changed the events of that night one bit. It was everything she had wanted it to be. It had brought her Scorpius into the world. 

The chimes above the door clinked as Neville Longbottom made his way into the shop. He, along with Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood, was one of The Turning Page’s most frequent customers. “Hi there Professor. What can I get for you today?” Amara smiled brightly at him, already going to grab the books he had previously requested. Amara’s other employees managed the shop extremely well for her, giving her time to devote to her baby boy. When she was here, she enjoyed interacting with customers and doing all that she could. 

“Hey Amara, I just came to pick up the books I re-” When Neville noticed that she was already calculating the total for him, he chuckled and grabbed his money. “No wonder your bookshop does so well. The owner is wonderful in keeping everything running smoothly. How’s Scorpius doing?” Amara smiled kindly and shook her head. “Not at all, I’m simply doing my job, Neville. Your total will be 3 galleons, 7 sickles, and 2 knuts. Scorpius is doing well, thanks for asking. I’d bring you to see him, but he’s napping right now.” If anyone asked about Scorpius, Amara instantly went into proud mamma mode. She could talk about her darling boy for hours. 

“Oh! It’s not on your list, but you may want to look at the new 11th edition of _Winogrand’s Wondrous Water Plants_. I just got the shipment this morning.” Neville was pleased with how well she knew him and his likes and dislikes. Amara was an excellent friend and a wonderful mother to Scorpius. At first, he had no clue who Scorpius’s father was, but his Luna was quick to recognize his eyes. He hadn’t seen the bloke in years, but Draco Malfoy was front-page news today, and it must have affected Amara. It had, evidently so. For the first time since their school days, Amara’s smile was bright and exuding the warmth within her. He respected her enough to know that if she loved Malfoy, he had to have some good in him. 

“That’ll be all for today Amara, I bought the 10th edition just a few weeks ago. Thank you very much!” Amara packed up Neville’s purchase for him and sent him off with a wave. “Come back soon!” Neville was about to leave before he stopped at the door. “Hey Amara! A few of us are meeting up at the Three Broomsticks soon. Do you want to join us? It’ll be me, Luna, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.” Amara pondered over that group and hummed thoughtfully. It would be great to see them all again, but she also didn’t have a great interest in being with three couples. It would make her miss Draco too much. “Thank you for inviting me Neville, but I’ve got to stay with Scorpius tonight. Perhaps another time?” Neville realized what he had suggested as well and smiled understandingly. “Absolutely, another time. See you Amara!”

***

A few tables to the right of him, many familiar faces were dining together. Draco recognized them all. They all looked happy, and Draco felt no malice towards them. Time had healed the bitterness in him. All he wanted was that joy with the love of his life. He had been sitting here for a few hours now, going through old copies of the Daily Prophet to find any mention of Amara. Thankfully, he didn’t have to look much further. 

Neville Longbottom took a sip of his butterbeer, his wedding band gleaming clearly on his left ring finger. His eyes glanced around the lively place, spotting a familiar head of platinum blonde hair. Draco Malfoy was a few feet from them, fawning over a hundred different publications of the Daily Prophet. Neville smiled as an idea popped into his head. He would do something kind for his friend after all she had done for him. The conversation at the table had veered to their old classmates, and Neville thought it was a perfect time to bring her up, speaking much louder than necessary. “Amara’s bookshop is spectacular, isn’t it?”

As soon as he heard Amara's name, Draco immediately straightened up. Rather obviously, his entire body turned in the direction of his old schoolmates, wanting to hear anything and everything he could about the woman he was searching for. Amara had a bookshop?

Potter draped his arm around his fiancee’s shoulder, nodding in agreement. “Oh, a Ravenclaw opening a bookshop. How unique!” Ron Weasley grunted; he didn’t understand Amara well, his hatred for Malfoy running too deep. Hermione instantly chastised her husband, causing a gentle scowl to form on his face. “Be polite Ronald. What Amara has done in this past year and a half is immensely admirable. To open a successful bookshop in Hogsmeade while going through pregnancy on her own and raising an infant is miraculous.” 

Draco felt his heart thud wildly in his chest. She was here. She was a mere walk away from him. Most of that conversation didn’t even register in his mind. In his hurry, Draco left an extra nine sickles at the table and rushed out the door. Luna Longbottom tapped her husband’s shoulder and pointed, smiling as she saw Draco Malfoy sprint out of the door. Neville kissed his wife’s head, hoping for Amara’s happiness. 

Draco ran through the streets of Hogsmeade, his feet pounding against the cobblestone pathways much like the blood coursing through his veins. He didn’t know whether to turn left or right. He just knew that he wasn’t about to stop. His eyes glazed over the numerous storefronts that he’d seen before, desperately searching for one he didn’t recognize. 

His feet came to a halt seemingly of their own accord. Struggling to catch his breath, Draco looks up to see a store he was sure he hadn’t seen before, The Turning Page. His eyes looked into the window and found himself looking into eyes that were identical to his own. _“To open a successful bookshop in Hogsmeade while going through pregnancy on her own and raising an infant is miraculous.”_

There are no words for what Draco felt in that moment. It was like he was suddenly surrounded by sunlight. Warmth emanated from every fiber of his being. That was his child. The baby cooed and reached his arms out as if he recognized who Draco was. Then, the child’s mother looked out of the window, successfully stopping Draco’s heart.

***

Amara held Scorpius close to her, walking around her bookshop. Scorpius has been a charmer since day one, but he would never leave his mother’s arms for more than a few minutes. Customers fawned over him and positively adored him. While Amara chatted with Dennis Creevey about what book would help him prepare for his Potions O.W.L exam, Scorpius reached towards the window, gurgling happily. Amara’s attention shifted from the young Creevey boy to the window, wondering what enthralled her son. 

When her eyes fell on Draco, she didn’t know what to do. What was she supposed to say? What was she supposed to do? Would he hate her because she hid the news of their child from her? Had he found someone else after all this time? Not knowing if it was the best thing to do, she gestured for Draco to come inside. 

Draco ran through Hogsmeade to find Amara, but somehow he faced a battle to go up the steps and into the quaint bookshop. It was everything he had been waiting for such a long time. One more look at his child took his hesitation away. Draco entered the shop, admiring the smell of coffee and cinnamon. He followed Amara to the back of the store, falling in love with the baby boy who was admiring him with big, shining eyes. 

Scorpius looked over his mother’s shoulder at the man who was following them. His mother had raised him with absolute adoration and was an excellent mamma, but he had never grown up with a male figure in his life. Draco made a silly face at his child, causing him to giggle. Amara smiled, her heart feeling light. Her baby’s happiness made her happy, and she had a feeling that everything would be alright very soon. Once they reached the room with Scorpius’s makeshift crib and toys, she set him down, handing him the Ravenclaw eagle rattle he adored. Scorpius immediately became enchanted by it and happily occupied himself with it, leaving his parents to speak.

Neither Draco nor Amara knew what to say. “I am so sor-” “I’m sorr-” Both looked confused, not entirely understanding why the other was apologizing. “Why are you apo-” “I should be the one to-” Amara let out a small laugh, which Scorpius echoed as he played. Draco looked to the baby boy and back to the love of his life, unable to fight the beaming smile encroaching on his lips. From the first second he saw him, Draco was mesmerized by his child. 

Amara teared up slightly as she watched the father of her son gaze upon him. She had thought of this moment many times, imagining the various ways Draco could react. In any of the scenarios she imagined, her mind had not been able to picture the level of absolute veneration he had for their child. She picked Scorpius up once more who immediately held his rattle out to Draco as if sharing with him. 

Amara wiped her tears which caught Scorpius’s attention and he let out a scared whimper, not wanting to see his mamma upset. “Ma ma ma ma!” If it were at all possible, Draco would have disintegrated into a puddle. Everyone could say a baby was adorable, but this… Draco was filled with an impossibly vast love for the child. Nothing could come close to describing it.

Scorpius offered the rattle to his mother instead, wanting to cheer her up. She took it and kissed both of Scorpius’s cheeks, beaming warmly for him. “Would you like to hold him? He’s your son, Draco.” Draco did not doubt that yet hearing the world's spoken aloud had a different impact. He reached to hold Scorpius who happily came into his father’s arms for the first time. Draco was genuinely afraid of moving too fast or holding this angel in his arms too tightly. He was so precious… So fragile. Draco knew that if it were up to him, no harm would ever come to his baby. He would be loved, happy, and protected forever. 

As Draco pressed a soft kiss to Scorpius’s head for the first time, both he and Amara had silent tears streaming down their faces. By this point, Scorpius would reach for his mamma again, but he was peacefully drifting off to sleep in his father’s arms. Draco looked at Amara. He was madly in love with her before, but now…He had always known she was strong. She could have conquered the world. Draco couldn't say how much he revered Amara. “Come. We have much to talk about.” Amara gathered their things, holding Draco’s hand as she led him to the fireplace that would take them home. Making sure to cover Scorpius’s face before sternly but softly shouting, “Grimaldi Mansion!”

Amara led Draco to Scorpius’s room, showing him how to lay him down gently. Both of them pressed a kiss to his head as he slept peacefully and silently exited the bedroom. Amara immediately began preparing tea for the both of them, still knowing exactly how Draco preferred his: black tea steeped for three minutes with a lemon slice. 

She knew him like the back of her hand. As she handed him the mug of tea, she took a deep breath and sat down, hiding her face in her shaking hands. “Dray, I’m so sorry. I didn't tell you about Scorpius. I really should have. You had a right to know and I-” Draco found himself kneeling in front of her and pressing his finger to her lips, just as she used to do to him.

“Sweetheart, you have nothing to apologize for. I’m sorry for leaving. It was cowardly of me. I can’t believe you raised our baby and started a business on your own. I knew you had it in you. You were always destined for greatness. You know how hard it is to impress me, and yet you did.” Draco cracked a joke as he set the mug of tea down, earning a small smile from Amara. It was the smile he lived for, after all. “I didn't want to find you earlier because… I was done with you being tainted by being acquainted with me.” Amara’s eyes gleam with a wave of soft anger and disapproval, but he continued anyway. “I vowed to found you when my name had been cleared. I always meant to. I’m nothing without you.” 

Draco’s hands came to cup Amara’s gorgeous face and she kisses his palm, still a reflex of hers after all this time. “All I ask, my love, is for a little space in your heart and life again. I would do anything to make you believe that’s all I need. Being with you and Scorpius is all I desire.” Amara feigned a serious expression, looking at Draco with sorrow. “I’m sorry Draco, I can’t give you that.” Before he could move away from her, Amara gently pulled his lips to hers and kissed him deeply. She felt Draco against her lips and she beamed back brightly. “How could I give you a little space in my heart when you took all of it long ago and never left?” Draco laughed for the first time in months, finally at peace with the love of his life. 

Time had been benevolent. It taught them what they needed to learn. They had both grown to become the people they were always meant to be. Time would send more trials their way, as it did throughout life. They would get through them together, never wavering again. They had spent one year, seven months, and twelve days apart from each other; Time would never separate them again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my story, it means the world to me! I'd love to hear your comments/thoughts/questions/criticisms, so please don't hesitate to reach out to me. If you liked this story, I've got a Draco Malfoy Mini-Series posted as well, which is also completed! <3


End file.
